There increases a case of generation of allodermanyssus (name: dermanyssus gallinae) in a chicken house. The number of laying eggs is decreased when a chicken is subject to blood-sucking by allodermanyssus (name: dermanyssus gallinae), and it sometimes happens that the chicken dies from stress in the worst cases.
Further, since people are also subject to blood-sucking by allodermanyssus, the labor turnover rate of workers working in chicken houses is increased. At a first stage, allodermanyssus is treated with insecticides, but allodermanyssus having a chemical resistance appears and hence it is a current state which leaves workers at a loss over how to cope with this problem.
It turns out that allodermanyssus are nocturnal in habit and live with chicken because they suck the blood of the chicken at night, and form colonies at joints of pipes and in small gaps in the daytime.
Patent document 1 discloses, as shown in FIG. 1, a trapping device 1 comprises an observation part 4 which is provided so as to confirm mites etc. attracted by an attraction sheet 2 for attracting mites etc., and attract the mites to the attraction sheet 2, wherein the attraction sheet 2 or an adhesive sheet to which an adhesive is adhered for killing the attracted mites etc. is attached to the trapping device 1 by insertion for killing the mites upon confirmation of the attraction of the mites by the observation part 4. A base sheet 5 such as a cloth material or an unwoven fabric 5 in which the mites etc. easily invade is overlaid on the upper surface side of the attraction sheet 2 which is coated or impregnated with attractants for attracting the mites etc., and wherein an observation part formed of a transparent film for confirming mites, etc. is provided on a part of a sheet cover 3, while the base sheet 5 is overlaid on the lower side surface of the attraction sheet 2, and a slit 6, pocket mouth 6a, etc. are provided on the base sheet 5 through which an insecticide sheet or the adhesive sheet is attached to the trapping device 1 by insertion. However, it is inevitable to form the trapping device 1 provided with a transparent observation part for confirming insects such as mites etc. attracted to an attraction sheet and also provided with a sheet for killing insects or sheet for adhering the insects to which an insecticide is adhered for killing the attracting mites, etc., which is however complex in structure and needs an attractant and insecticide, and hence there is a high possibility of the occurrence of harm to poultry such as chicken etc. to be protected from mites etc.
Patent document 2 discloses an adhesive composition for trapping mites mainly comprising a natural rubber and/or synthetic rubber, and a rubber adhesive containing at least one of a tackifier resin selected from a rosin-based resin, terpene-based resin, synthetic petroleum resin, phenol-based resin, xylene-based resin, alicyclic-based petroleum resin, coumarone-indene resin, styrene-based resin, dicyclopentadiene resin, and also discloses the preparation of mite-trapping adhesive sheets, by use of the adhesive composition, which are stacked in layers on a support member. Although there is exemplified in Patent document 2 that an unwoven fabric is used for a sheet, there is no example of the unwoven fabric being adapted for trapping mites.    Prior Art Documents    Patent Document    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-215577 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-128607 A